Breaking Barriers
by meghanmoo
Summary: Rin is a girl from a small town who is craving excitement in her life. Sesshomaru is a bad boy who rides a motorcycle and keeps getting kicked out of schools. Sparks fly when these two meet but will Sesshomaru be able to break through all the barriers that not only Rin but her family and society have set up to keep them apart? Read and find out!
1. Looking for Something New

Breaking Barriers

Introduction

"Hey, how was your summer?" asked my best friend Kagome as we were walking into the school building.

"Good, I guess, nothing exciting happened." I say as I slam my locker door. Kagome sighs; she says I always expect something exciting to happen and that it makes my life boring to get my expectations so high.

"If you keep expecting something exciting to happen then you will always be disappointed when nothing actually happens." See what I mean.

I sigh, "But nothing ever happens in this town. I want excitement! I always have to do what mommy and daddy say which makes my life a drag." Kagome rolled her eyes at me and we walk to our first period class. 

"Sesshomaru wake up its time for your first day at your new school!" My dad started rocking me until I fell off the bed.

"Why do I have to go to this school again? Why can't I just start working I'm not good at school." I asked as I rolled out of bed and started to find something clean to wear out of all the clothes on my floor.

"You'll thank me later, I wish my father had made me finish high school. My old man kicked me out when I turned 16 and told me to find my own way, now aren't you glad you have such a nice dad?" By the time dad was done with his monolog I had found my clothes and started to walk to the bathroom down the hall. "Whatever dad. Just leave me alone and let me get dressed for school." I said as I slammed the bathroom door on his smiling face.

When I finally came out of the bathroom five minutes later my dad was still standing there smiling. I glared and asked, "What do you want? It's too early to be this happy!"

Dad smiled and said, "Have a good day son!" I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the stairs, dad followed me the whole time. At the door, I took my lunch bag and glared at my, still smiling, father.

"What?" I asked as I continued to glare at his smiling face.

"Remember! NO more fighting! Don't get kicked out of school again. We'll just move and start this whole process over again." I rolled my eyes again and walked out to my motorcycle.

But dad had one more piece of fatherly advice, "Son." I turned around "And don't forget to fall in love!" I sighed and started my bike. 

"So, what did you guys do this summer? I went to Wisconsin to visit my cousins!" gushed the girls who sat behind Kagome and me. I rolled my eyes; what fun going to WISCONSIN! the land of cheese oh God how fun! I was just about to make my observation to Kagome when the teacher walked and began to speak.

"Welcome to the new term! I'm your teacher Mrs. Miles. I hope we will have a wonderful year together and that we will all be able to learn a lot from each other!" I couldn't help but think that she spoke in all exclamation marks.

"Now let's all turn to page 6 an-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence at that time because someone walked through the door. A tall, dark someone. Someone who, from then on, changed my life in a very unexpected way.


	2. The Meeting

Breaking Barriers Chapter 1  
>-<p>

Previously on Breaking Barriers. . .

"Now let's all turn to page 6 an-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence at that time because someone walked through the door. A tall, dark someone. Someone who, from then on, changed my life in a very unexpected way.

"Ahh, I'm assuming that you are Mr. Tashio?" at my nod the teacher smiled and introduced herself.

"Well, its great to have you in class! I am Mrs. Miles and I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year! I hope we learn lots together!" I nod again, why does this lady punctuate each sentence with an exclamation mark?

"Well Mr. Tashio, my seating chart says that you are supposed to sit next to Ms. Misato! Rin Misato, Please raise your hand!" I followed the direction that Mrs. Miles was looking and found myself locked in the gaze of one a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Mr. Tashio! Hello!? Mr. Tashio?!" Mrs. Miles waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of the spell the brown eyes had put me under and looked at her.

"Please, go sit down! I'm sure Ms. Misato's arm is killing her from waiting for so long!" The class began to laugh and I glared, they laughed no more. I smirked and made my way over to my appointed seat. As I approached, I observed the rest of the girl that had the beautiful brown eyes. She had dainty white hands and big, brown, doe eyes. Her skin was creamy and flawless and her hair thick and full of luster. When I arrived at her desk the girl lowered her hand and looked down, blushing. My smirk deepened as I spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sesshomaru." she looked up and I could tell that her blush got worse.

"I'm Rin Misato. Its nice to meet you." She looked back down as I took my seat next to her. As I looked at her lowered head I could feel the smirk on my face begin to spread into a grin.

Oh yes, this was going to be a good year.  
>_<p>

I was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but all I could focus on was the tall figure standing next to her. He was amazing. He had long, flowing, silver hair that reached past the collar of his black crew neck t-shirt. I could tell he had a nice body by how tight his simple shirt and jeans fit. He wore a black leather jacket and boots. God, he knew how to dress. God, I knew my mother wouldn't approve of how I was thinking. God, I didn't CARE! I had never felt this way about anyone before, not even my own boyfriend.

". . . Rin Misato, Please raise your hand!" The teacher said trying to draw my attention. I looked up and suddenly my eyes were caught in the stunning golden gaze. The world continued to roll by but I was pinned to my seat by a pair of golden eyes. My breath had caught in my throat and I didn't realize I needed air until my lungs began to scream. We continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours until we heard the teacher begin to speak again.

"Please, go sit down! I'm sure Ms. Misato's arm is killing her from waiting for so long!" the rest of the class laughed until the boy made them shut up. I couldn't help but smile; I thought he was amazing.

I could tell he was observing me as he made his way to me and, when he arrived next to me, I looked down embarrassed. No one had ever dared to look at me like that, like he could devour me in one bite, and that I would enjoy every second of it.

"Hi. I'm Sesshomaru." His deep voice made me shiver and I hoped that he couldn't tell. I looked up and his expression made me blush more; the hungry look had turned into something more.

"I'm Rin Misato. Its nice to meet you." That's all I could think to say with him looking at me like that. I lowered my head again; unable to stare too long and my blush deepened as I could feel his gaze bore into the side of my head.

It was going to be a long year.

When the bell rang Rin was out of her seat in a flash. I, however, took my time and made my way through the crowded hall to my locker.

I was putting stuff in my locker when I heard a crash beside me. I looked over and saw a smaller, nerdy looking kid being slammed into a locker by a guy in a letterman jacket.

"Please don't hit me Koga." I heard the kid say as he coward away from Koga who was holding him by the collar of his plaid shirt and had his other hand balled into a fist.

"Then you're going to do my homework tonight? Or am I going to have to hit you around a couple of times to show you who's boss?" I was disgusted with what I saw. Who picks on some kid just because he can?

I walked over to the pair and caught Koga's first. "What's going on here?" I asked. Koga looked up and sneared at me.

"None of your business. Who the hell are you?" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him and twisted his fist.

"My names Sesshomaru. I just came to this school. I suggest you leave my sight before I make you leave." Koga grunted in pain and I shoved him away. He picked himself up and took off with his group of friends.

I looked at the kid who was being bullied and held out my hand to help him up.

"I'm sesshomaru. What happened?" I asked. The kid straightens up his clothes and pickes up his dropped backpack.

"Miroku. When I refused to do his homework for him he decided he needed to teach me a lesson. Thanks for the help by the way." I nod my head and head back over to my locker. Miroku follows and continues to talk to me.

"So, what's this Koga's problem?" I ask as Miroku starts going through his locker too.

"He's as dumb as a box of rocks and thinks he needs to impress everyone." We walk down the halls and suddenly my eyes are on Rin Misato again. She's talking to another girl and I can see that they're having a serious conversation.

". . . maru. Hey, man are you listen- oh." He follows my gaze and suddenly understands.

"Rin Misato. Well, I wish you luck my friend." I looked confused so he continues.

"She's dating that goon that beat me up. Besides that she comes fromt the most influential family in this town." She's dating that idiot Koga? what did she see in him?

"What does she see in him?" I asked confused.

"Well, Koga comes from the second most influential family in town. Their dads are business partners so I guess they just decided to date. But she's one of the nicest people you could ever meet. He's well you met him already. But the point is man that she's out of your league." I must have looked doubtful because he shook his head.

"We'll see. Oh, we shall see." A plan had began to form in my head.

Well I hope you liked! Read and Review please!


End file.
